Knives and Pens
by Dandyliondaire
Summary: Probably the best story I have wirtten so far...
1. Chapter 1

_Alone at last we can sit and fight and I've lost all faith in this blurring light. Stay right here we can change our plight. Storming through this despite what's right the final fight for this tonight with knives and pens we made our plight. Lay your hearts down, the ends in sight. Conscience begs for you to do what's right._

-Knives and Pens, Black Veil Brides

CH1

Daire POV

I slip the headphones back over my ears and begin to continue walking down the road. I walk past the second road and continue on my way. Someone came up behind me and I glanced over through my bangs to see the familiar outline of Jacob. I slipped the headphones back own so they were around my neck once again.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I muttered back and offered a small wave as we continued walking down to the bus stop.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm never okay, you know this."

"Are you okay? Like how you ask me?"

"Then yeah, I'm fine," I said. A silence settled between us as we walked the rest of the way to the bus stop. We stood and waited. I ignored the conversations of the other kids and the bus eventually came. Jacob and I and the rest of the kids got onto the bus and we took our usual seat on the heater side since we were used to sub zero temperatures due to the rough winter months that usually happen in Michigan; especially when you live surrounded by fields which causes huge drifts and blowing snow and that crap.

"You guys playing tonight?" he asked.

I nodded, "Russo's," I said answering what his next question was going to be.

The rest of the bus ride we were silent and he eventually fell asleep. I slipped my headphones over my ears once again.

_Alone at last we can sit and fight and I've lost all faith in this blurring light. Stay right here we can change our plight. Storming through this despite what's right ne final fight for this tonight with knives and pens we made our plight. Lay your hearts down, the ends in sight. Conscience begs for you to do what's right._ Andy sang.

I leaned forward and set my head on the seat in front of me. Slowly I drifted off to the sound of Andy's voice.

XXXX

Andy's POV

I woke up with a killer headache.

"Ashley. Where the fuck is the Aspirin?" I asked as I searched for it.

"Not a fucking clue. Let me know when you find it," he said from his bunk above mine.

Suddenly a bottle of the pills were chucked at me from CC's bunk, hitting me right in the side of the head.

"Fuck you, Coma," I said and grabbed a water bottle of water from off of my bunk.

"Love you too, Biersack," his muffled voice said from his bunk.

I handed the bottle to Ashley after grabbing some. I swallowed the pills and started searching for some semi-clean clothes. After finding none I gave up and sat down on the couch. Jinxx moaned from underneath me and I stood up.

"Why are you on the couch?" I asked.

"I do not remember. Got any Aspirin?" he asked.

"Ashley," I answered and went up to the front.

"Hey, Bill?" I asked and blinked as the bright light from the sun directly in front of the bus assaulted me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are we?" I asked and looked at him.

"There's a small town ahead called Hopkins. They might have mechanic that can help us," he said.

"The bus couldn't survive until Grand Rapids?"

"Probably not. We might not even make it to Hopkins," he said.

"Awesome," I muttered before turning back to the back of the bus.

I grabbed my songbooks and pens and sat by a window. Everyone else fell back asleep and I cracked the window letting the air flow through the stuffiness of the bus.

After about thirty minutes we pulled up in front of the small town's mechanic and I jumped off the bus. Directly across the street was bar and next to the mechanics was a bank. CC stumbled of the bus and upon seeing the bar said, "The best cure to a hangover is a beer," before disappearing to go wake the others. I waited patiently for them. Jinxx and Jake stumbled off the bus not soon after, followed by Ash and CC.

We made our way across the street and into the bar. We sat down at a table and CC ordered us each a beer. Not soon after, five girls walked onto the stage. They didn't bother with any introductions or anything since they were obviously regulars here but I was not expecting them to start playing some of our songs.

They started out with Perfect Weapon. At what was supposed to be the Jake Pitts solo, the girl with black hair stepped forward, playing the song even better than Jake. I glanced over at him and saw him just sitting there with his mouth hanging open. They then played We Stitch These Wounds, In the End, New Year's Day and even Overture. At the end the guitarist stepped forward and said, "Thanks to my friends here I am going to attempt at playing a song I just learned this morning so please bare with me."

Then she played Knives and Pens better than Jake.

I cannot explain how but there was no way she had just learned it this morning. Her fingers flew their way across the strings. She never faltered and I could hear her sweet voice as she sang along. The drummer quickly picked up and they did the entire song.

Daire POV

I made my way over to the bartender. He handed me the money and someone came up behind me.

"Where in the hells did you learn to play like that?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned and found Andy standing there. "I am obviously hallucinating," I said and stepped around him.

"I don't think you are. Unless of course I am a ghost and you can see me," he said and followed me.

"And you're drunk," I said and continued to look for Veil and the rest of my sisters.

"Not really. You'll know when I am."

I turned around and said, "You really look like someone I look up to and it would be helpful if you would just leave 'cause this is creeping me out."

"Trust me. I know that you know who I am because you just played the person who you think I am songs better than the person you think I am band."

"Oh my god. Daire is that who I think that is?" Max asked from behind me. I turned and nodded.

"I just don't have a fucking clue as to why they are here," I said.

"Our bus broke down," Andy said, "Do you know where a hotel is?"

"Closest one is probably Wayland, but if your bus is broke down then there is no way to it," Max said.

"Awesome," Andy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have a few extra rooms," I said, "You guys can stay if you want."

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"Dead. No guardians either so I have the house to myself."

"What?" he asked.

"Do you need a place to stay or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then come on. I still have to pick up Jacob," I cut him off. I led him through the bar and quickly found the rest of the band. It wasn't hard to find them when your best friends hair is bright pink and shines like a beacon. Andy followed me and told the rest what was going on. I started talking to Veil and the rest of the band.

"You guys want to come stay the night?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. If I could," Veil said.

"And why can't you?" I asked.

"Because_, Dandy-lion_, my parents want me home for some stupid family night," she said stressing my nick-name I had gotten from my ship name.

"Can't, going to my dads," Kyley said.

"Not today, my sister is taking me to some Broadway thing," Zada added and glanced over at Jinxx.

"Figured as much. How 'bout you, Max?" I asked.

"Can't. Gotta watch my sister," she said.

"I gotta pick up Jacob too so we have a total of seven people and one car, which means we'll be driving illegally which will be fun," I said.

"Sounds like fun. Now who's this Jacob and why do we got to pick him up?" Ashley asked.

"A friend and from his girlfriends," I said.

"Sounds like even more fun, let's go. Oh and do you have any Aspirin?" he asked.

I nodded and started for the door. Andy followed me and was followed by the other guys. I quickly found my car and unlocked the doors.

"I call shotgun!" CC yelled and pushed past the guys. He jumped into the front seat and I smiled absently. I got into the car and started it as everyone piled into the back.

XXXX

I pulled up the driveway.

"You're late," Jacob said. I flipped him off and stopped in front of him. He opened the passenger side door only to find a CC sitting on the floor. With a beer.

"You must be the one called Jacob. Oh, and she says fuck you," he slurred.

"Be nice. He's our backup," I said.

"For what?" Andy asked.

"Everything. He is also the awesome person who stands in the corner," I explained and looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Um… Daire?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a drunk BVB in your car?"

"I'll explain later. Now get in," I said.

He obeyed and went to sit in the back but found no room.

"There's no way I'm sitting on any of their laps right now," he said.

"Well, that's a bummer. For you. Make it work," I said.

"Come one, Daire. You can sit on my lap," Ashley said.

"Yeah, that should work. I can drive," Jacob said and winked at me.

"You so owe me," I said and got out. I went to the back and Ashley was quick to get me on his lap. I sighed and closed the door.

"Comfortable?" Jacob asked.

"I would be if there wasn't something poking my ass," I said.

Everyone laughed except Ashley, instead he leaned forward and whispered, "That's only 'cause you've turned me on."

I shifted and looked at Andy who sat next to us.

"Sorry to ask but is your lap open?"

"Yeah," he said.

I slipped onto his lap and relaxed. Jacob met my eyes in the rearview mirror and winked. I shifted uncomfortably and watched the trees go past. "Relax," Andy whispered by my ear.

I didn't say anything but relaxed slightly. The car ride was silent and we eventually turned into the trailer park. Jacob continued to where I lived opposed to where he lived. As soon as we stopped I jumped out and grabbed my bag and guitar from the trunk. I fished out my key and unlocked the door.

The door led straight into the living room. I had a leather couch branching out in the middle of the room. My flat screen TV with an X-box 360 that was connected to X-box Live. Around the couch to the left was the kitchen that had most of the kitchen stuff that you usually found in a kitchen. Beyond that was the master bedroom, my room, complete with a bathroom. To the right was a hallway with three doors. The first door was where I kept all of my instruments. The second room was all the crap I needed to sell. The third and final door was a bathroom. I set my bag on the floor and dropped my guitar on the couch as I walked past. I turned on the lights and turned to the band.

"Food's in the kitchen. X-box is hooked up. I got internet. You can sleep in here," I said and began walking to the room where I kept all of the crap I needed to sell. Two bunk beds were on either side of the room, "and someone on the couch."

"What happened to your parents?" Jinxx asked.

"Murdered," I said, "Same as my four siblings. Anything else?"

"What do you mean murdered?" Jake asked.

"I mean killed. Stabbed. Gone. Do you guys want anything to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said.

CC came forward and hugged me out of nowhere. I returned the hug and asked quietly, "What is this for?"

"You need it," he answered.

I stepped away and said, "Well, I'm making cookies. Anyone want any?"

Suddenly Jacob was gone, "Come, _Dandy_," he said stressing my ship name.

I stepped out into the hall and saw him standing in the kitchen.

"DANDY!" he yelled and I made my way towards the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll keep these guys entertained as you make eight dozen cookies," he said.

I set my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"Seven?"

I shook my head.

"Four?"

"We'll start with one," I said, "and how are you going to keep them entertained?"

"Easily," he said and walked away.

"Jacob," I started but he wasn't listening. I sighed and began making the cookies.

Andy POV

I had noticed how she had flinched when she set her hands on her hips. Jacob walked past me and disappeared into the room we hadn't been in yet. I stayed out here and watched as she went to the record player in the corner of the room. She grabbed the Wretched and Divine Album from where it hung on the wall and put it in.

"Did you actually just learn Knives and Pens this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered and continued making the cookies.

"What's wrong with your sides?" I asked but I thought I already knew.

"I fell off the couch and landed on a controller," she lied.

I came to stand behind her. She froze and asked, "What are you doing?"

I set my hands on her hips and slipped them under her shirt. I traced the scars with my fingers, old and new.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

She pushed my hands away and stepped from in front of me, putting her back against the counter and facing me. I stepped forward. She pushed me away and shook her head.

"You're still drunk," she said.

"You'll know when I am," I said.

"How will I know?" she asked.

"Because I will be doing something stupid."

"You are now."

"I'm just trying to figure out why you did it."

"No one needs to know. Not even you."

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust. It's a matter of you are Andy and I am me," she said and began making cookies again.

"I don't get it."

"Good. Now go," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Daire POV

I finished making cookies and set them out to cool. Andy was sitting on the couch attempting to play Darksiders 2. I smiled as he died again and wiped my hands on my pants before going to sit by him.

"Try pressing 'b' when you're standing by the lever," I said. He tried what I had said and said his thanks. He continued on in the game and I watched him for I don't know how long. Jacob came out of the hall and handed me my guitar.

"Not now," I said and set it on the other end of the couch.

"Daire-"he started.

"You know how to play," I said.

"Please," he begged.

"Dude. Black Veil Brides is right here. Get Jake or Jinxx to play. I have a drum set and piano and violin and bass too. You can get any of them to play," I said.

Andy pressed pause and stood up. I watched as he walked away without saying a word and shook my head. Jacobs's phone started going off and I smiled as the ringtone for his mother started playing.

"Might want to go home," I said. He sighed and hit answer. I stood up, grabbing my guitar, and went to the room were the band was, glad I had had Zadas father sound-proof it.

CC was playing his heart out on the drum set while Jake played my other elec. guitar. Jinxx, Andy and Ashley were talking in one corner. I recognized what song CC and Jake were playing and sat down with my guitar. After that song Jake stood in front of me and said, "Guitar Solo death match."

"What?" I asked.

"I challenge you to a Guitar Solo death match," he repeated.

"Sorry, I can't accept that challenge," I said.

"Why not?"

"You guys are my idols. It would be wrong," I said.

Jake started playing the solo from In the End. I didn't do anything after he was done and they eventually talked me into it. I played the solo from Revelation which he followed up with the Legacy solo. We went back and forth until Ashley cut in, "We call a stop to this contest with a score of 21:34. Declaring the winner by awesomeness: Daire Tristesse!" he said trying to be like Bruce Buffer. I couldn't help but laugh. Andy even cracked a smile.

"That is a terrible impression of Bruce," CC said.

"Let us hear you try then," Ashley said.

I smiled, "Or we could watch some Game of Thrones."

That caught their attention. "I never did get to watch the entire first season," CC said.

"Plus there are girls," Ashley said.

"I own the entire first and second season," I said, "Or I do have most of the UFC's. Your choice. I'm going to bed. Just don't set the house on fire or kill someone."

I stood up and walked to my room.

XXXX

I woke up well before three AM to a loud knock on the door. Sighing, I stood up and made my way through the kitchen and living room to the door. I quickly undid the lock and opened it. Veil almost tackled me to the ground.

"Holy shit," I muttered under my breath as I fought to keep standing.

"Daire!" Zada said.

"What?" I asked and Veil stepped away revealing her and Kyle.

"No swearing."

"Too fucking bad. You cannot expect to come knocking on my door in the middle of the fucking night and expect _me_ not to swear," I said, swearing more than normal just to piss her off.

"What the hell is going on?" Andy asked from the couch.

"Nothing," I said then turned my attention to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, you cannot expect us to stay away when BVB is at your house," Zada said.

"Then you guys can babysit," I said and walked into the kitchen. Andy stood up and tripped over his feet.

"You can go in my room," I said.

"It's fine. I just need to wake up," he said.

"Fine," I said and handed him a cookie, "Do you drink coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said and I started making it. He grabbed the coffee pot from my hand and began filling it up. My friends stood by and watched us.

"What now?" I asked after turning to face them.

"Nothing," they said together.

"Well, I have to go to work today so you guys can occupy these guys. Jacob will probably be over around eleven," I said.

"You would think he would be over earlier," Kyle said.

"Trust me; that is early for him," I said.

"How is that early for him? I'm up before that. On a normal basis," Andy said and smirked.

"Well, keep in mind that he probably snuck out to go over to his girlfriends so…" I said.

"Two things. One: Andy that was really purdy and two: why are you going to work today?" Veil asked.

"Purdy?" Andy asked.

"I need the money, Veil. We're graduating in less than a month and I need enough to get me to Britain," I said, completely ignoring Andy.

"I thought the government had you covered?" Kyle said.

"They did. If I went somewhere in America. Apparently no patriotism equals no money."

"Can't you take the day off? I mean Andy is in your house. Your biggest dream is coming true and you're going to work?" Veil said gesturing towards Andy then one of my notebooks which lay on the counter. I grabbed the notebook and quickly threw it in my room while answering her question.

"I can't. I get paid double if I work weekends."

Someone came through the window in my living room and I sighed already knowing who it was.

"Daire, Andy. I trust you had a good night," Jacob said and winked at me, straitening his shirt and running a hand over his hair.

"I'm surprised you're up this early. Didn't Aali keep you up late?" I asked.

"I haven't slept if that says anything," he said.

"That's really purdy," Kyle said.

"What's purdy?" Andy asked.

"This is a scene straight out of your stories, Daire," Zada said.

"Which is why you get to explain," I said and walked out of the room.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV and X-box. Zada came to sit by me while the rest of them stayed in the kitchen talking. She had grabbed the other controller and we started playing Mortal Kombat (A/N: Toasty!). I kicked her ass again and again.

"What did you do last night?" she asked after I ripped out her spine for the third time.

"Guitar Solo Death Match. Went to bed. Made cookies. Nothing much," I said and chose another character.

"What about you and Andy?" she asked.

"What about us?" I asked and finished her.

"Oh. I was just thinking that you might have… your stories…" she said.

"My stories are fictional. In the fictional world with fictional characters I am with him. In the real world with real people… let us just say fuck my life."

"Hey Daire? Can I smoke in here?" Andy asked.

I stood up and turned on the fan above the stove. "Try to stay in this general area for now," I said.

He muttered a thank-you and I opened the fridge. Finding my Monster, I grabbed the six-pack of them and put them on the counter. Jacob was the first to grab one and I opened mine. Taking a drink, I went into my room.

XXXX

Andy POV

Daire disappeared into her room and I turned to her friends.

"Why does she do it?" I asked.

"What?" Zada asked.

"Her sides?" I clarified.

Understanding dawned on every ones face but Kyle's.

"What about her sides? She quit didn't she?" she asked.

"I thought she did," Veil said.

"I meant 'why did she do it?' like before?" I corrected.

"Her parents were kinda abusive before and then they were murdered and she was the one to find them. What would you have done?" Zada asked.

"Oh." I said simply.

They left on Kyle's idea to go wake the others and left me and the Jacob kid alone.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"You know?" I asked.

"Only because I caught her. Did she tell you?"

"I just kinda found out," I said.

"Fine. But Andy," he said, "I've known Daire for a long time and not once have I seen her act this way. I would be careful of where you step because right now she is like Lake Michigan after the first freeze.

XXXX

Daire POV

I took another drink of the Monster and grabbed my journal. Finding my favorite Andy Blue Pen, I began writing.

_I sat in the car long after they had gotten out and turned on some music. Sweet Blasphemy started blaring and I smiled. After awhile I got bored. I opened the door and got out of the car. I grabbed my guitar and climbed to the top of the car. _

_I started playing anything that came to mind. Singing backup like I did in the band. My voice carried across the empty parking lot as I started the next song. I turned the knob on my amp until the sound of Black Veil Brides was all you could hear…_

(A/N: actually in one of my newer stories, Sweet Blasphemy)

I stood up and to grab another Monster from the kitchen and found Andy standing there alone. He was zoned out with one arm folded across his chest and smoked his cigarette methodically. He stared at the floor a few feet away from him and took another hit off from it. I grabbed the last Monster and stood in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Nothing," he said and put the cigarette out. I met his blue eyes and smiled.

"You're lying," I said and turned on the sink, finding a cup and filling it up.

"Is that a Batman cup?" he asked.

I kept my smile, "Like it?" I asked and held it up.

"It's fucking awesome," he said.

"Well, thank you," I said and took a drink.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable last night," he said out of the blue. (A/N: kinda punny. Andy blue and out of the blue… XD)

"Whatcha mean?" I asked and set down my cup, jumping slightly so I was sitting on the counter and grabbed my cup again.

"I suppose you have a reason for those scars, but you should probably tell your friends," he said.

"Oh… well… I don't really know how to res-"

I was cut off by Zada and Jinxx coming into the room.

"I don't really know how to respond when someone says something nice about that." she said.

"You must have gotten many compliments. You pretty much fuck the violin in every way," Jinxx said.

Zada looked over at us and immediately took everything wrong.

"Sorry to interrupt. Keep on doing what you were doing," she said and winked at me before walking out of the room.

I sighed and slid off the counter, knowing that this had gotten really awkward. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and filled it up with some Captain Crunch. I grabbed a spoon and slipped into my room, sitting down on my bed. I turned on the TV and started watching some of the That 70's Show. Two discs later my alarm started going off. I hit the button to turn it off and got dressed.

Grabbing my keys from off the counter, I went to find my sisters and the band. I walked down the hall and opened the door to the room they were staying in. I took a quick survey and found them all sitting in a circle.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked and leaned against the door.

"Playing truth or dare," Jake said.

"That's punny," Zada said.

I looked at her then the clock. I sat down between Zada and CC and said, "Whose turn is it?" I asked.

"Mine," Ashley said, "Daire, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said.

He leaned back with a thoughtful look. Eventually he said, "I dare you to tell us what happened to your family."

"That doesn't count," I said.

"Why doesn't it?" Jake asked.

"Just choose something else," I said and looked at the clock, "I only have five minutes until I am leaving."

"I dare you to stay home."

"No," I said.

"Why not?"

"Weekends pay double and she needs the money apparently," Veil said.

"Daire," Ash said, suddenly very serious, "Call in sick. This is a once in a life time chance. It is all up to you but we think you should stay."

"We who?" I asked.

"Me," Jinxx said.

"Me, too," Jake said.

"I," CC said.

My friends all raised their hands.

"I do," Andy said from the doorway.

I looked over, surprised to find him there.

"Guys, I can't. I need to be able to make it to college with you all. I'm not making enough money off the band and if I put in a few extra hours then I'm good to go for college. I'll see you after work, though," I said and stood up. I brushed past Andy and went to my car.

Andy POV

Daire left and everyone began playing truth or dare again. I wandered back into the kitchen, planning on another cigarette and saw one of Daire's notebooks on the counter. I grabbed it and sat on the floor. 'Lost It All' was written neatly on the front cover. I opened it and began reading.

XXXX

I flipped the last page and found an Authors Note.

'As I finish this I realize two things; one: I gave Daire a hard fucking life and two: I have fallen for this version of Andy I have created. My best friend has fallen for a video game character but I don't know what is worse. Falling for someone who doesn't even know you or for someone who does not exist. Either way you (I) will be forever alone. I decide to write a second one (Days are Numbered) and a third (Done for You) and neither of them make life any better for Daire. I am also writing quite a few other individual stories, Knives and Pens, Sweet Blasphemy, Fallen Angels, The Morticians Daughter and In the End. So please read them and leave a comment or whatever. Other than that; Never Give In, Never Back Down,

-Dandy-lion'

I closed the notebook and stood up. Setting it on the counter, I went to find her friends.


End file.
